dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Tropes Wiki/Gateway Series
A Gateway Series is a series that introduces a significant niche of viewers to a genre that is new to them, and that is a positive enough introduction for them to hunt down other examples of the genre. Trope Namer: In the drug world, a gateway drug is a drug that entices you or makes it easier to try other drugs. This name is mostly used by anti-drug programs, so there is debate about whether gateway drugs exist. But a gateway series, ones that makes you start watching new genres you never used to watch, is definitely real. Even if you don't grow too passionate about the genre after watching a Gateway Series, after a few years you'll still end up with a vast knowledge about it and maybe a big pile of DVDs. If you do become passionate, then your room may be devoted to your new addiction. It all depends on how strongly you embrace your new tastes. Someone's personal Gateway Series will be granted immunity from criticism thanks to the Nostalgia Filter. Gateway series often have some things in common, mostly anything that causes a good first impression, both from the series and the entire genre. Each genre has a certain pattern, so to enjoy it you have to grow accustomed to those unique quirks. Thus, many Gateway Series blend styles or cross genres together; you are attracted to the series by quirks you already have and so get used to the new ones that way. Thus, Japanese Anime that has Western-style storytelling makes for good gates. Maturity level also matters. In genres with age ghettos, a Gateway Series will likely double as What Do You Mean, It's Not for Kids? Or have many Parental Bonuses. Deep, intricate storylines or massive loads of action are common, as well as being weird in a fun and upbeat way. Those things help you realize that this genre can have a lot of good and different stuff to offer. Gateway Series must be good in some sense, and must not have much more squick than normally comes with the genre. Otherwise, you would be turned off. If it does work, these tend to be (though not always are) responsible for a Newbie Boom for either the overall franchise the series might be part of (espeically for a Long Runner) -or- for the "genre" it's part of, the success of Anime in North America during the early-to-mid 90's for example owes a lot to this as explored below. Compare Breakthrough Hit, the gateway to a creator; Star-Making Role, the gateway to an actor; and Killer App, the gateway to a console. Contrast It's Popular, Now It Sucks!. Not to be confused with the Gateway series or its video game adaptation. See also TV Tropes as a Gateway Drug. Important note: Classifying anything as a 'gateway something' doesn't imply in any way that it is less good than the less accessible material it leads on to. All that we're saying is that for a lot of people, these examples lead on to discovering and enjoying other things. It's not a value judgement, just an observation of how fans tend to start from common points. Examples Film *''Technic Heroes'' series started out the legend of El Kadsreian tokusatsu. Category:Dream Fiction Wiki Category:Tropes